The Darkness Beyond the Mirror, Beyond the Soul
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: A fOX and Ave fanfiction - Just a reflection? Or something else? In this world of chaos and bloodshed, anything can happen, all can happen...so tell me, what do you see in the mirror?
1. Blood and Mirrors

HEEEEEEEEYYYY!!! It is Y.V. back with another story, but it's a wee different, this time I have partnered up with the one, the only….AVEZINZI!!!! Ave for short, to bring you a yugi-oh fan fiction of mind games, blood, GORE!!, horror, FREAKY ASS SHIT!! and possibly MINDLESS SEX!!

^_^ we both take pride in this first chapter of our story, so, WE do not own Yugi-oh, but we do own the plot and if someone tries to jack it, I have all the convo's saved to prove it to ya! So try us!!! So without further ado!! 

ON TO THE FIC!!

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

****

Chapter One- Blood and Mirrors 

__

Have you ever heard the whispers… the whispers of the world of mirrors? 

They say, that beyond the mirror their exists a world, supposedly between this world and an indescribable darkness that is an exact reflection of the realm we as mortals dwell in. 

This world of mirrors reflect upon our darkest fears, our darkest desires… 

Our darkest fantasies, everything we think and create exists on the other side of the mirror… 

The mirror shows our reflection, but it also shows what we truly are, what we truly perceive as fantasy and reality. 

But what if fantasy was reality? 

What if reality was fantasy? 

What if our darkest fears and desires came true, and the world of mirrors and our world melded together? 

In this world of chaos, blood, murder and corruption, anything can happen. 

****

All can happen... 

And the gates are beginning to open 

Life, as we know it, may become naught but a dream.

So tell me… 

What do you see in the mirror? 

11:56 p.m. 

Domino City 

Kishaku Prefecture 

Ryou shivered against the wind that blew through the deserted graveyard, looking around nervously. He had just gotten off from his part time job, in which he had the graveyard shift this time. Graveyard, he shivered at this world, the wind whispering past him again. "Oh my, I should hurry home" he muttered to himself. He abruptly stopped and looked at the moon, a shiver running through his spine. 

"The moon..." he said softly to himself, "It looks different, somehow, yes it's a full moon but yet I sense it's different…" 

He quickly shook it away. At least, he tried to as he resumed the long walk back home. It was desolate, not a single being was out, and all were asleep. Well, except those who were forever resting in their graves, Ryou thought. In his haste, he didn't know he was running beside a store, his reflection beaming of the glass. 

__

Ryou. 

Ryou stopped 

'Did…did someone just call me?' he thought. He looked around, his eyes scanning his surrounding, his eyes falling to his reflection against the window. He smiled at it, making a face. As he opened his eyes he jaw slowly dropped and his eyes widen as a girl stared back at him, hair limp as her face scarred and stitched up, like a rag doll, yet she seemed so familiar… "

No... A-Amane?" he blurted out. For an instant, he blinked and he was looking back at his own reflection. He shook his head "I need to get out of here" he thought. He hurried his pace, the sounds of the night were getting to him, the echoing if his feet the fastness of his breath, the deafening rhythm of his heart. "Why? Why am I so scared?" he thought, silently cursing himself for ever taking the graveyard shift. 

No one gave him an answer. 

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" 

He suddenly stopped at the sound of the bone-chilling shriek. He was trembling, he felt something was here, and it thirsted for more blood. His heart was pounding, threatening to explode from his chest. Trembling he slowly turned around facing the mouth of a bleak darken alleyway. He stood perfectly still for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't get himself to calm down, he knew he should run, but his body would not respond to him, urging him to stay and find out who screamed. 

And if that person was still alive. 

He heard feet dragging against the pavement. His eyes slightly widened as the sound of heavy footsteps grew closer to him, letting out a gasp as the dark alley gave way to the figure that came out from it. He paled at the sight. 

A hulking monstrosity stood there lifelessly, while chunks of its flesh seem to fall off, revealing his sinews and muscle covered by maggots eating it away. It had a gap where it throat would have been and it's eyes blanks, devoid of pupils… devoid of a soul. Ryou trembled at it, paralyzed, he couldn't move. His eye's trailed over it, then to it's arms where he noticed it was holding something. 

No, someone… the corpse of a girl. The moonlight reflected off her, showing him that parts of her were missing. Part of her arms, part of her torso also, a bit of her intestine coming out if the gap while she was covered in her own blood. But the thing that make Ryou's heart almost stop were her eyes, the dead hollowness of them never leaving the white-haired boys face. He felt his breathing quicken, he was at the point of hyperventilation, damn it why wouldn't his legs move? 

The figure never made a sound except for a groan as it dropped the girl. She hit the floor with a thud and blood slowly began to pool around her limp body. It let out another moan, focusing on Ryou again. He let out a scream of horror as his legs finally beckoned to him and he ran with all his might away from that thing. Everything echoed in his ears- his breathing, the sound of his soles crashing unto the floor as he ran. He looked back and saw it wasn't there, still breathing harshly he scan around, but saw no sign. He wasn't going to take any chances and began to sprint again, only to hear a wet, ripping sound then an unbearable pain as he slammed to the ground. He looked to the source of the pain, and noticed his leg dripping red where the tendons had snapped from the kneecap. His heart almost stopped when a shadow covered him, and he looked up seeing the same creature he had met before. He teeth were trembling… why was this happening? How could it? This stuff only happen in a Stephen King novel or in a horror movie… this wasn't real. It **COULDN'T** be real. 

It stood, towering over him, and its torso began to swell and bubble before bursting, revealing another monster living within it. Letting out an inhuman cry for food, it's yellow feral eyes reflecting the boy while it's fangs dripped with its saliva and it's tendril-covered arms began to reach out for him. Ryou couldn't move. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked at the thing which just appeared out of the monster. Opening his mouth to voice a scream, his voice caught in his throat and no sound emerged. It wasn't until when he felt the tendril of the torso monster grabbing his leg that he screamed at the top of his lungs. It was pulling him towards it to the waiting mouth dripping with saliva waiting to flavor his tender flesh. 

All of the sudden it stopped and let out a growl as it moved away from Ryou. Ryou looked at it in confusion. He followed the feral eyes looking onto the ground seeing drips of blood between them. Then it began gushing out like a geyser. Ryou and the thing both scooted away as the blood continue to rush out. 

It began to pool out, while the onlookers only stared. Suddenly, the blood began to recede as it built itself upward, taking a form. Ryou only stared in awe as the blood turned into a recognizable figure. The feral torso only hissed as the figure of blood stood between it and it's meal. 

The blood took on a form of a girl…. 

"You're an ugly one" she spoke to it while it hissed at her and it's other half made another groan. The feral newborn only screamed out in attack, lunging itself at her, it's razor sharp tentacles thrusting towards her. 

"LOOK OUT!" 

****

*SLASH* 

Ryou felt his blood run cold as he saw the girl being ripped in too, the upper half of her body in mid-air while the lower part remain on the ground. The upper half hit the ground with a thud, right in front of him as it pooled out the crimson liquid. The thing only let out another moan while its torso redirected its concentration on the albino. Blood exploded from the lower part of her body, spewing everywhere and hitting the monster while some splashed on Ryou. The blood from her upper body shot out, hitting her lower half as she dragged her lower half to her upper torso, and in an instant was reconnected and she stood, unfazed. The creatures let out a hiss of surprise, and Ryou heard her chuckle at this. 

"Creature, you should knows it takes a bit more than decapitation to kill a blood weaver," She spoke to it while it hissed back. Blood began to surround her as the creature attacked. She outstretched her arm and the flowing blood stopped in midair, hardening into ruby red spikes as they flung themselves at the creature. As the spikes dig into its broken flesh, the creature continue to move against the barrage of attack. She outstretched both hands as more of her crimson blood exploded from her palms. In a split second, it materialized into a scythe and she grabbed it slicing the creatures in half at the torso. At the same time she cut the second creature in half right in it's face. It let out an inhuman cry of pain as the creature attached to it slumped to the ground. The second torso, however was still very much alive and was hissing and moaning in pain. The girl walked to the decapitated corpse, scythe still in one hand, while the free one outreached her palm facing at the still live creature that was once the things torso. 

Ryou had forgotten to breathe after seeing what had just happened before his very eyes but then his breath hitched again when he saw what was to happen next. The second torso tried to move but was immobilized as it look to the girl in fear, shaking what was left of it's head. All of the sudden, the spilt blood that painted the road began to spew from the streets and into her palm of her hand. The blood of the creature and the second too came trailing up her body seeping into her. Soon the street was clean, no sign of the battle nor the blood shed. All that was left of the creatures were empty husks. 

Ryou was in shock, to say the least, after witnessing everything up to this point. He tried to get up to run away, but his body paid him no heed. The girl turned around, her face covered by shadow, or was it a very dark shade of blood? He couldn't tell. She began to walk towards him; Ryou clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. 

She walked pass him. 

She abruptly stopped, turning around to say, "You shouldn't be out this late, you never know what you'll run into on a full moon."

Ryou opened his eyes and turned around, only to see he was alone, once again. 

12:28 A.M. 

Domino City 

Ishtar Residence… 

Malik let out a sigh of pleasure as he relieved himself in the bathroom. He pulled his boxers and pants up, grinning to himself. 

"That hit the spot" he yawned. He stopped, abruptly turning on the faucet to wash his hands. He turned off the faucet, glimpsing himself in the mirror. While looking at it, he noticed the moon reflecting behind his reflection. 

"Hello Hikari" 

Malik let out a gasp as his reflection transformed into his darkness…Marik. 

"What…?" was the only thing that emerged from his gaping mouth as he stared in horror at the nightmare that he had struggled so hard to repress. 

"We are one, I can never die" his reflection spoke while chuckling. The mirror suddenly turned into obsidian blackness as arms began to emerge from it. Malik stood there, unable to grasp what was happening. All of the sudden the arms shot out and grabbed his face. Malik tried to struggle but he couldn't get the grip lose. Then Marik's head appeared, and he gave Malik a perverse look. He only chuckled at this, then bringing Malik's face close to his own and forcing a kiss unto him. Malik's eyes widen at the fact that Marik was KISSING him. Disgusted, he tried to struggle away from the iron grip, but it was only in vain. 

He felt the grip loosen and he stumbled back hitting the wall behind him. He was gasping for air but also spitting out saliva, wiping his lips in revulsion. He looked around the bathroom, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Was my mind playing tricks on me?" he thought to himself, but decided to shake the thought away. Ever since Marik was sent to the shadow realm, Marik's mind sometimes played tricks on him, so there was no doubt that it was illusion. He "tch"ed in disgust as he helped himself up, looking in the mirror as he stood. He stopped dead and let out a cry at what his reflection held. 

"N-no….." 

Half of his face was mask-like; his left eye was blank and white, rolling about in his head like a broken discarded dolls might. Blood flowed down his face from a gash above his eye. He shook his head in disbelief, covering his face with his hands, and only feeling smooth unbroken flesh that was slightly warmer then usual. All was silent in the house. Slowly, his hands slid from his face, and he stared to the ground. It couldn't be real, It wasn't real. Only an illusion…only an illusion… 

Finally, he had enough strength to face himself in the mirror again. Nothing. He sighed to himself "Ra…" he spoke softly, before returning to his bed. 

12:37... 

Domino City 

Location Unknown 

"So it begins again" a figure spoke. The other standing beside him nodded in agreement. "Even before that" she replied. 

The figure smirked "The fools, they have no idea of what they create… of what they can unleash. We simply must take the opportunity." he grinned ominously. 

"Yes, but now the fun will finally begin" 

"You know I can't wait!" 

/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

So what do you think? Please R/R kiddies and stay tune for more ^O^

Y.V and Ave's

FREAKY ASS FANFICTION ^_______________^ 

Aka

"The Darkness beyond the Mirror, Beyond the Soul"  


SEE YA!!!!!


	2. What the night hides from innocent eyes

Ave here! Sorry this took a while, but what matters is that we have MORE HORROR AND CREEPYNESS for you! *evil snicker* Oh, none of you saw this first characters reflection coming. *giggles* I also did some fanart for this story, it should be on Fox's webpage soon, so go check it out. And send us fanart, and pocky, and choc-*Fox bashes Ave on the head and knocks her out so the readers can, as I qouth Monty Python, GET ON WITH IT!* 

****

Chapter 2- What the Night Hides From Innocent Eyes

__

You hear the soothing rhythm of a heartbeat…

Darkness overflows…

And it is your own heart beating the last of your blood through your veins;

Death comes in the form of a boy,

Who cuts away the last of your lifeline…

I smile at your pain.

11:50 PM.

Domino City

Wheeler Residence

__

I'll get you… you sick twisted bitch… how dare you take away me and myself my soul my very existence GO AWAY I cant take you anymore you rip away a little bit of me everytime you pick up that dagger STOP STOP I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT you fucking BITCH leave me alone!

Serenity shot up out of bed so quickly that she almost smacked her head on the headboard. She frantically looked around the room, and seeing nobody, slowly sank back down under the covers. 

"What… what was that?" she whispered aloud. The voice had seemed so familiar and yet not at all like anything anyone she knew would say. It made no sense… she dismissed it as a nightmare and closed her eyes again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Oh Serenity! How have you been my dear?

Who is this?

*Chuckle* I'm you, silly!

What do you mean?

Remember back during that Duel Monsters tournament when you finally opened your eyes to see again?

Yes…? 

How could I forget anything about that day? 

Ah, well my dear, you apparently forgot about me!

I don't understand… who are you? 

I am the you that you never gave yourself the opportunity to know. Such a pity. What fun we could have 

had. Well, as nice as chatting with you is, it's time for me to finally get a little air. Pity you won't remember this little chat…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat up and yawned, bearing sharpened teeth. What a pleasure it was too finally be free again. To breathe in this delightfully clear night air. She chuckled darkly at the sight of the full moon, and slung her legs off the side of her bed. She glided over to the dresser, where her reflection glared back at her. The appearance in the mirror was of a doll-like complexion- skin so perfect that it almost looked plastic, eyes big and lacking a pupil and being the dark blue of the deepest part of the ocean. Her hair was brownish red with tints of black, and hung in the same fashion that it normally did. The only thing that was different was the fact that instead of reflecting her room, the mirror reflected a torture chamber behind her. Shackles and stretching racks hung from the ceiling. The walls were bloodstained with what looked like more then just blood, and what looked like the half-rotted remains of a man hung out of an open Iron Maiden. His face was slashed open, and the remnants of his back showed signs of deep whip scars. One eye hung partially out from its socket, where it looked like it had been ripped out. The contorted look of pain frozen on his torn bloodied rotting face would haunt even the most experienced homicide detective's dreams. Next to the Iron Maiden hung another man, but his situation was completely different. His face was perfectly intact and twisted into an expression of sick ecstasy, and his arms were bound with reversed spiked shackles above the upper half of his body that remained. Some unexplainable force had apparently torn off the lower half of his body, because the glistening ribs glinted in the dim torchlight, showing that he had been gutted while he was still alive. The walls behind the two corpses were splattered with dried blood and blackened bits of skin and body fluids that the two men had apparently leaked. 

Serenity flipped her hair over her shoulder, then looked down and frowned at her dancing teddy bear pajamas. 

"Now, this will NOT do. I have a lot of work to do tonight!" she grumbled, flinging open one of the dresser drawers. She rummaged through it for a few minutes, then finally pulled out a tiny red mini skirt, fishnet tights, and a red half shirt that had fishnet sleeves that hooked over the hands at the end. 

"Huh. I never thought that I had good taste," she remarked, slipping into them. "Wait a second, Maybe Mai left some boots here too…" She glided over to the closet, where she found some thigh high blackish reddish boots. She zipped them on, then looked back into the mirror and smiled at her reflection. 

"Party time."

Serenity opened the window and looked down at the ground. She could make it, and she knew it. She perched on the windowsill and then leapt off. She somersaulted through the air, and landed gently on the sidewalk on all fours. She quickly glanced back at the house, and seeing no lights go on she started jogging down the street under the light of the full moon. She ran about 3 blocks and then slowed her pace in front of a small strip of shops. They were all dark, but she walked up to one with a window display of whips, knives and swords. She smiled, then walked to the doorknob, grasping it tightly. The knob was crushed in her palm, and she easily swung the door open. She strolled over to the whips, and taking a look at all of them selected a black woven bullwhip that was made in Spain. It was 7 feet long, and twisted into a figure 8 on the wall. She took it down, and seeing a belt on the wall next to it hooked it onto the belt and then transferred it to her waist. She then walked over to the daggers and calmly selected one with a split blade that was 7 inches. She also grabbed a triplet of boot knives that were made completely of gold. After looking around to make sure that there was nothing else that she could possibly want, she walked back out the door. Turning around, she squeezed the knob back into its regular shape and felt the lock click back into place. 

"Pushovers," she grumbled, "That was a fucking easy lock. Whatever loser made that should have his face ironed for ever thinking he could make a lock that could keep me out." 

She ran down the street, the lights glinting off the leather and metal that she was wearing or sporting. Nobody was out on the streets, so she took a leap 20 feet up and landed on the roof of a nearby building. She ran across the rooftops until she reached the park in the middle of the city, and then she jumped down and vaulted over the metal fence. She ran for a few more feet, then stopped short.

"Blood."

She looked around, sniffing the air. Suddenly, she spun around and lashed out with the whip, hitting only the bleeding corpse of a man. His face had been completely torn off, both eyes missing. They had apparently been torn out of the side of his face, as if something had reached inside his skull and yanked them out by the muscles connecting them to the brain. His upper torso was ripped open, revealing his innards, which were spilling out onto the ground. His legs were bent at odd angles, and his small intestine had been pulled out, hanging around his neck tied like a noose from the tree from which he was dangling. Serenity frowned. 

"What a waste that I didn't get here sooner," She sighed regretfully, touching the side of his face, "The flesh is still warm. I could have had fun with this one. He looks like he could have dealt with a lot of pain. Oh well. I'll find someone to play with soon enough I'm sure…"

She walked away from the body, heading further down the darkened path. The moonlight flickered, and she looked up in time to see the corpse flying down at her, bloody palms outstretched. She ducked just in time that it sailed inches over her and flew into the bushes. She felt a prickling on her neck, and something slid down the back of her shirt. She screamed as the corpse's hand traced bloody tracks down her back. Pulling out the whip, she backlashed it onto her back, slicing the hand cleanly in two and leaving a nice red gasp that slowly oozed with blood. The hand fell to the ground, but then the rest of the body appeared again, crawling out of the bushes in an odd jerky fashion since the legs were both broken. The skullish head opened its mouth to reveal 2 rows of pointed metal teeth.

"So that's what you are," Serenity said, cracking her back. "I didn't think that different species of vampire could fuse. But, I suppose there's a first for everything. You're a cross between a Obayifo and a Upyr!" 

As soon as the words left her mouth, the body jerked as if it was a puppet whose master had frozen. The eye sockets turned slowly until if it had eyes, they would have been staring at her. Then it let out a long inhuman howl and burst into white-gray flames. Serenity, however, was not looking at this spectacle. She was gouging her fingers into the whip slash on her back and moaning, writhing around on the ground in ecstasy. The moonlight pooled around the Dominatrix, and she screamed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

NO! WHAT ARE YOU? YOU SICK TWISTED BITCH!

I am you. Fool. I have been here since your eyes were opened to the world. I am everything you want and cannot have. I am you.

I… I don't believe you!

Believe what you want. I do not care, because I know the truth. You'll have to square with you some time. You can't run forever from what you know is reality. You are the Dominatrix Serrena, and no matter what you do you will always be you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serenity awoke from her sleep, and looked around her room. The clock read 3 am. She sunk back into the softness of her bed, but flinched at the sharp pain laying down had caused. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror, lifting up the back of her shirt. 6 shiny scars traced there way across her back. Suddenly, the moon came out from behind the cloud, shining on her back and on the mirror. The scars began to split open, blood running down her back. The reflection in the mirror smiled at her, licking the blood off its back. Serenity opened her mouth to scream, and suddenly her reflection was normal, her back unblemished. She blinked, and then collapsed on her bed, willing everything to go away. What was happening?

__

I'll always be here… although I may not always be myself…

11:52 PM.

Domino City

__

Refuge Dance Studio

Anzu sat down, wiping her face with the back of her hand. She had been out at the studio almost all night, practicing for the tryouts that were coming up. She looked up at the mirrored walls and smiled at her reflection.

__

NOOOOO!!!! MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!

They will never wake, you foolish child. Now, stay still…

I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM MOMMY!!

What…? You, you are a child of the mirror! AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!

Mommy! Daddy! Wake up… wake up!

Anzu snapped out of a daze.

"Oh god… no… I don't want to remember…"

She stared around the ceiling, and at the walls, where her wide-eyed reflection stared silently back. Sweat had beaded at the back of her neck, and she shivered though not from cold.

__

Blood drips silently down these broken shards of mirror…

Heard are the sounds of a small child weeping…

Bodies lay mangled,

With feet entangled,

Fear the reflection in the world full of darkness…

For there will never be light to be found.

TbC

____________________________________________________________________________________________

And there you have it, Chapter 2!! Written by the ever so lovely Ave ^-^ it was so good Ave that I couldn't bear to change ANYTHING!! ^__^

fOX


End file.
